<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I want to fill your weekend by goodbyelover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597961">I want to fill your weekend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyelover/pseuds/goodbyelover'>goodbyelover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Hanging Out, Implied/Referenced Sex, Inspired by Thursday, Kissing, M/M, Summer Romance, poly vibes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:28:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyelover/pseuds/goodbyelover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s hard to resist the call to stay – maybe not in the town itself, but to this place, this abandoned pool with secrets and history and belonging. They might all go their separate ways – Yugyeom’s only back in town for the weekend – but this place would remain, hidden away in memory and nostalgia.</p><p>Or: The seven of them spend a summer night together, either as strangers or as childhood friends (and maybe some lovers).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Youngjae/Park Jinyoung, Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I want to fill your weekend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We had some fluffy feelings. Inspired by the general vibe of Thursday because it's just such a sweet song ♥</p><p>Beta'd by @maricolous ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jackson awakes to a displeased hiss from nearby, blinking sleepily as he peeks over the blankets, met with the </span>
  <em>
    <span>supremely</span>
  </em>
  <span> attractive sight of tousled hair and bare skin. Mark, the boy he’d brought back home last night, is perched on the edge of the bed and mostly naked, pouting sleepily at him. Jackson eyes him lazily, noting all the purpling marks to match his own spread across the boy’s chest, dipping down to his hips and a couple choice places on his thighs – Jackson savours the memory of placing each and every one of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your floors are so </span>
  <em>
    <span>cold</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Mark complains softly. It’s so adorable that Jackson has to grin, scooting just enough that he can wrap an arm around him, pulling him back onto the bed and against Jackson’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could alway stay in bed longer,” Jackson says, voice scratchy and throat dry. They could stay in bed, make out some more, maybe have another romp in the sheets, and then have breakfast in bed. Jackson would even make proper breakfast things instead of his usual chicken-carrot-apple shake, a sentiment Mark may not understand the magnitude of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chuckling, Mark twists to nip playfully at Jackson's shoulder, teeth sharp and eyes dancing. “Tempting,” he says, lips curling into a smile full of mischief, and fuck, Jackson wants to kiss him so badly. “But I’m supposed to be having lunch with my parents, not traumatizing them by abandoning them the entire week for sex.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jackson flops back against the sheets, accepting defeat easily enough. “Gonna be with them all day?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark shrugs, reaching off the side of the bed to snag the shirt they’d ripped off him last night from where it lay in a heap of clothing. “Nah, they’re actually going to see some big theater thing tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But not you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Humming softly, Mark finally steps onto the cold wooden floors – why Jackson does not have a single rug in his room is a goddamn mystery. “Not really my thing,” he admits. Honestly, it’s so tempting to crawl back into bed with Jackson and fall back to sleep – Jackson is a pretty great cuddler, all warm and muscled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s something about this window of opportunity being presented to Jackson that makes him reckless. He shouldn’t ask – his plans are not actually his alone, and maybe Mark doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to see more of him, even if they had a nice night together and this morning feels good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, he’s willing to take that risk. Better to ask forgiveness than permission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, if you’re free,” he says, quick to hike on a pair of boxers before shuffling over to his desk to scribble over a sticky note, peeling it away and handing it to Mark. “I’m gonna be watching a movie or two here, around seven tonight. I’d love to see you again.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Mark’s just finished dressing, blinking at the note before taking it, fingers sticking gently to the adhesive before he tucks it away in his pocket. “Oh. Sure. Maybe?”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A maybe is basically a success in Jackson’s book and he beams. “No pressure. But it’d be fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walks Mark to his front door, pausing to snag a hoodie from its hook on the wall when he sees Mark rub at his bare arms. “Take this,” he says, pressing it into Mark’s hands. “It’s still pretty cold until the fog burns out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh but I–” Mark begins to protest, though his fingers are already bunched into the soft fabric. He doesn’t like being cold much, and he only has a tshirt from the night before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No pressure,” Jackson reiterates easily, pleased when Mark holds the hoodie closer to his chest. He’s pretty sure he deserves an award for not snagging Mark by the belt loops to drag him back in for a kiss when Mark gives him a crooked little grin. “Either you can bring it back tonight, or you’ll have something to remember me by.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a minor volcanic eruption in his chest when Mark turns back and ducks in to peck him on the cheek. “I’ll think about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure about this?” Yugyeom asks, his voice small, fingers twitching with nerves. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’s making a bigger deal out of it than he needs to, but as the texts in his phone slowly begin to trickle in, he feels his pulse skyrocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glancing up from where he’s been taking photos of his latte, Bambam regards him in confusion. “About getting breakfast?” he asks, in lieu of anything else. He thinks this place is fine – great, even. Right up Bambam’s basic bitch alley. He’s taken fifteen pictures and they haven’t even gotten past coffee. Wait until the avocado toast comes out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Yugyeom makes a strangled, exasperated noise and bats at the air between them. He doesn’t really want to explain, knowing his ears are turning red from the embarrassment, but he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> nervous. “No, you idiot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bambam flicks an eyebrow up, unimpressed, but still leans over to poke at Yugyeom. “I can’t read your mind. What’s up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yugyeom feels like he’s standing on the precipice of something terrifying and he isn’t sure if he’s supposed to take a step back or run and jump. “I mean… tonight? We don’t have to go. It’s… I don’t want it to be too much.” Just saying that has something ugly clawing its way up his throat and he’s not going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>cry</span>
  </em>
  <span> but he also doesn’t look up from where he’s staring at Bambam’s latte.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bambam gazes at him in silence, the moment stretching on but without any of the tension Yugyeon’s feeling inside himself. “If you really don’t want to go, we don’t have to,” Bambam says finally, softer, gentler than before, “but this seems really important for you, and I’m… ready for whatever happens. Promise.” He reaches over the table, snags Yugyeom’s pinky with his own. “Promise-Promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Yugyeom says, wincing at the way his voice cracks. Still, the squeeze of Bambam’s pinky finger brings Yugyeom some peace of mind, a calm slowly easing in from the edges of his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got’chu, bro.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, thanks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>bro</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung’s been watching him for the past hour and can’t help but lean against the front desk to keep him in sight. This wing of the library is usually pretty quiet, tucked on the opposite side of the bustling children’s wing, where storytime </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> crafts were happening right this moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes a moment to catalogue, like any good library assistant should. Full lips, soft curls falling into delicate eyes, strong jaw. Check, check, check. The softest curve of an ass and thick thighs encased in tight black pants? Check. The pout of his lips when he focuses on the shelves in front of him, the fidget of his fingers against the metal dividers, tapping out an ever-changing rhythm. Check? Check.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung forgets what he’s supposed to be trying to assess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those </span>
  <em>
    <span>pants</span>
  </em>
  <span> though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They haven’t actually spoken yet this afternoon – the object of his attention spending most of his time wandering between the shelves – but Jinyoung is merely biding his time. It’s not vanity when he thinks of it as inevitability. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today just feels like that kind of day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reshelves, checks his emails, prints mailing labels, and is just about to sweep the tables for strays when he sees him flit towards the left corner of the room, towards the Adult Nonfiction section. Jinyoung knows this library like the back of his hand and knows that this particular corner of the library has a broken security camera.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s an opportunity and he takes it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung is absolutely silent as he approaches him, ghosting closer as he watches him peer at two different titles, until Jinyoung is right behind him. He reaches out, caging the other boy in from behind, pressing him into the shelves. “Need help finding something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjae yelps and drops both books with a thud, which, thankfully this wing is still empty and so no one is there to hear it. “Jinyoung!” he hisses, batting Jinyoung away to retrieve both books, checking them for damage. “Jinyoung, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>three</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the afternoon. We’re on the clock for two hours more hours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been working,” Jinyoung says, sticking his lips out in an exaggerated pout. “You’ve been ignoring me, babe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have not,” Youngjae says, shaking his head, though when he looks back up at Jinyoung, he looks more fondly amused than exasperated. Sometimes it was nice working the same shift as your boyfriend. “Reshelving takes ages when I take time off, you know Minhyuk never does it right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know,” Jinyoung placates because Youngjae’s can be fussy and particular. Still, he can’t help but lean in to nuzzle against Youngjae’s cheek, lips ghosting over soft skin. “You just seem really stressed about it, I thought I could help you relax.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjae squints at him suspiciously. “You could just say you want to make out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, I could,” Jinyoung agrees, tugging Youngjae closer, practically purring when Youngjae presses up against him so easily. “But where’s the fun in that? I’d say we’ve got about five minutes before someone comes wandering in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Youngjae says, but kisses him anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a full seven minutes and Jinyoung is wildly pleased with how rumpled Youngjae looks when they finally emerge from the shelves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now will you behave until we’re off the clock?” Youngjae asks as they make their way back to the front desk. He’s trying his best to tuck his shirt back into a semblance of order and Jinyoung takes the opportunity to ogle his ass again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I make no promises.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaebum always shows up first, carefully testing the metal ladder down into the abandoned pool before he begins lugging all the supplies he’s shoved into his car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy has completely taken over one side of the pool, furling rich and glossy green, but in the deep end, where a piece of grating has been dragged over and covered in tarpaulin, it remains mostly untouched, almost homey, with old mattresses and a staff couch tucked underneath the crude covering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun is still filtering down through the treeline, birds filling in as a soundtrack while Jaebum tosses various blankets and snacks over the edge of the pool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s more effort than he should maybe put into something like this, draping all the mattresses with blankets and nesting the extra ones on top, pulling out several strings of fairy lights to hang from the grated ceiling, piling the snacks on the broken table propped in the corner. It takes him nearly forty-five minutes and he’s pretty proud of the end result – something that’s both dilapidated and comfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh,” an unfamiliar voice says, somewhere above him, and Jaebum turns to see a boy standing at the edge of the pool, peering down at him in confusion. He’s gorgeous, even at a distance, with sharp cheekbones and soft lips, his hair dyed a dirty blond and falling into his eyes. “... I think I must be in the wrong place. I was supposed to be meeting someone but uh… this place looks pretty… dead. But I saw your car and thought. But. Uh…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He trails off and flushes pink. It just makes him look even prettier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you Mark?” Jaebum asks, holding up his phone when Mark’s eyes go wide. “Jackson texted and said you might be coming.” He pauses, lips quirking. “I take it he forgot to mention us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were a little short on details, I think,” Mark admits, but relaxes enough to sit on the edge of the pool. “You’re friends with Jackson?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s unfortunate, but yes” Jaebum jokes, making his way over to stand below Mark. It puts the sun in his eyes, but softens Mark with a golden halo. “We grew up together, I think I’ve known him since he was in diapers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This makes Mark laugh, a high pitched cackle of a laugh, and Jaebum likes it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to come on down?” Jaebum offers. “Everyone else should be showing up soon. Jackson’s usually late, but we’ve got junk food and booze.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who am I to say no?” Mark says, grinning crookedly before he tips himself forward, landing down into the pool with cat-like grace. He follows Jaebum back to the covered area, easily digging into the snacks while they wait for the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re only one shot in when Youngjae shows up, peering into the alcove in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mark, Youngjae,” Jaebum says to bridge the gap. “Youngjae, Mark.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Youngjae says in understanding, shedding his jacket and stealing the chips from Jaebum’s hand, though Jaebum doesn’t put up a fuss. It’s hard not to be indulgent with Youngjae. Jaebum could never resist giving in before, he certainly isn’t going to start now. “Jackson’s boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My own boy,” Mark corrects. “Shot?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah.” Youngjae’s enthusiastic as he swipes the bottle of cheap vodka. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’ve just taken that shot when Jinyoung traipses in, bear hugging Youngjae from behind and squeezing aggressively. Youngjae ragdolls against him, letting Jinyoung sway him back and forth with ease born from both familiarity and repetition, as another round of introductions is made. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s trying to get me in trouble at work,” Youngjae accuses playfully, even as Jinyoung picks him up and bodily hurls him onto a nearby mattress, the two of them yelling at each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have noisy friends,” Mark tells Jaebum, still with that crooked grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaebum laughs easily, pouring them both another shot before tapping their cups together. “I do indeed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” Yugyeom is muttering under his breath as they walk across the leaf strewn parking lot. The sun has begun to set, making the lights Jaebum set up earlier easy to see, but Yugyeom nearly does an about-face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, man, it’s gonna be fine,” Bambam says, catching Yugyeom’s hand with his own and squeezing, stalling them out to clear the air. “We’re just meeting some of your friends, that can’t be worse than meeting your parents.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like that,” Yugyeom muttered, scuffing the toe of his sneaker against the cracked pavement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still can’t read your mind,” Bambam reminds him, though it’s with a surprising amount of tenderness, something he reserves specifically for his boyfriend on most days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes a couple seconds before Yugyeom grimaces. “I think I’ll care more if you don’t like them,” he finally admits. It’s just different than meeting his parents. They’ve got </span>
  <em>
    <span>history</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He talks to these friends every day, tells them goodnight the same way he texts Bambam. He and Youngjae had been planning to move in together before Youngjae had chosen to take a break from school and move back home. Jaebum’s been looking out for Yugyeom since he was a snot-nosed first grader. Yuygeom spent half of high school madly in love with Jinyoung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bambam regards him, eyes sparkling with amusement. “I don’t know why you’ve made my standards out to be impossible,” he says, endlessly fond. “I’m dating you, aren’t I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yugyeom smacks him playfully, but it’s enough. It eases the tightness in his chest. Yugyeom </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> being ridiculous. He takes Bambam’s hand and leads him down the familiar path towards the abandoned swimming pool. It’s not jumping off the edge of a cliff like this, he realizes. With Bambam fingers twined in his own, it’s more like a gentle tipping forward into the unknown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time they make their way down to join the others, they’ve laid off the shots and are instead throwing snacks at each other, trying to make goals by getting them into each other’s mouths. Jaebum’s got an arm hooked over Mark’s shoulders and Mark somehow already looks like he belongs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahhhh!” Youngjae yells as soon as he spots them, launching off the mattress to fling himself at them both. It takes Bambam by surprise, he staggers back against Yugyeom as Youngjae envelopes them both, but Youngjae is drunk and enthusiastic and Yugyeom looks so happy that Bambam just rolls with it, allowing Youngjae to drag them both back to the loose circle of mattress and couches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This one’s mine, but those two… are there,” Youngjae says helpfully, pointing first to Jinyoung and then to Mark and Jaebum, who are both flushed and giggling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go drink some water,” Yugyeom says with a roll of his eyes before going around to properly introduce Bambam to everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a moment where everyone’s eyeing each other, trying to judge if the atmosphere can survive with the arrival of so many new faces, but then Bambam leans over, eyeing the popcorn in Jinyoung’s hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bet I can get five in a row,” he challenges, and everyone roars in approval.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yugyeom tries to hide the gigantic grin on his face behind both hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where the hell is Jackson?” Jinyoung asks, pulling out his phone. “It’s nearly eight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun has sunk low enough over the hills that the shadows are long and dark, the fairy lights Jaebum had set up earlier casting a warm glow over their little corner of the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By now, the youngest three have moved to the couch, playing some complicated slapping game that has one of them yelling out in pain every couple of minutes or so. To Jinyoung’s left, Jaebum and Mark have gone horizontal, Jaebum braced on one elbow and Mark practically tucked against his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If it weren’t for the fact that Jinyoung knew every last bit of Jaebum’s life, he would have thought that Mark was here as his plus one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been in your heart this whole time, Jinyoung,” Jackson says, suddenly appearing at the edge of the pool before swinging down over the edge of the pool, armed with another round of snacks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gross,” Jinyoung deadpans, though he can’t help a smile when Jackson comes over to smack an enthusiastic kiss on his cheek before going to bother the youngest three, slapping Bambam on the back in friendly welcome before finally making his way over to Mark and Jaebum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jackson has to admit, it’s nice seeing Mark wrapped up cozily in the hoodie Jackson had lent him that morning, and he’s grinning as he crawls on top of him, half draped over Jaebum as he leans down to kiss Mark. “You came.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would look that way,” Mark says, lips moving soft against Jackson’s, all lazy and hazy, still glowing a soft pink from the alcohol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Having fun?” Jackson asks, glancing from Mark to Jaebum, thigh still flung over Jaebum’s hip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We had to make do without you,” Jaebum says, amused. From somewhere behind him, Youngjae lets out a yelp but not even Jinyoung looks up from where he’s chilling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How terrible,” Jackson coos, leaning down to press several more kisses to Mark’s face, even as Mark barks out a laugh and shoves at his face. There’s something frenetic about the energy between the two of them, something that buzzes against Jaebum’s skin where either pressed against him, mixing pleasantly with the haze of the alcohol as he contents himself with watching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should actually trade numbers before we try to make more plans,” Mark says when he gets the space to do so, poking Jackson’s chest as Jackson waggles his eyebrows lasciviously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More plans, eh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t linger though, because a moment later – “Jack!” Yugyeom yells. “Come even the numbers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about Jinyoung?” protests Jackson, lifting himself from where he’d been nuzzling along Mark’s jawline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jinyoung would murder us all,” Youngjae says fervently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would,” Jinyoung agrees, smiling serenely, which in turn just makes him look more menacing. “You’d be first, babe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a dramatic sigh, Jackson drops back down to bump noses with Mark. “Try not to miss me too much, eh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try my hardest,” Mark promises solemnly. He watches as Jackson rolls away to bound towards the others before turning back to Jaebum. “I thought there were going to be movies happening.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There usually are,” Jaebum says, though it takes a few moments to dredge up the words, as if Jaebum has to unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth with great effort. It feels as if the very air in his lungs is being stolen from him, as if Mark is slowly draining him with every exhale. He means to elaborate, but gets caught in the slant of Mark’s eyelashes and the cut of his cheekbones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t look like Mark requires an explanation though, just gazing back up at him, the fairy lights turning his eyes to liquid fire.There’s an intensity to his gaze that Jaebum hadn’t noticed before, and it makes the rest of their hideout fall away, even Jackson’s screeching fading to a gentle thrum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you?” Jaebum asks, because what else could he possibly say?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark chooses not to answer in words, instead closing the distance as he kisses Jaebum himself, and while a part of Jaebum knows that this is merely a kiss, no more and no less than any other kiss, it feels like a supernova of lights and colors exploding in his chest as Mark sighs against his mouth and presses him into another kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they finally pull away from each other, Mark’s cheeks are flushed in roses and Jaebum wants to kiss him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They never do actually get around to hooking up the projector to Jinyoung’s laptop, not realizing how much has passed until Youngjae yawns so hard that tears slide down his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should head back,” Yugyeom says, but he feels the wistful longing thrum through him. While away, it’s easy to forget how naturally they all fit together, but now that he’s come back, it’s hard to resist the call to stay – maybe not in the town itself, but to this place, this abandoned pool with secrets and history and belonging. They might all go their separate ways – he’s only back in town for the weekend – but this place would remain, hidden away in memory and nostalgia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come see us again,” Youngjae says, and he’s soft and half asleep, but he shuffles closer, reaches up to slide a palm against Yugyeom’s jaw, and Yugyeom lets himself be guided down so Youngjae can press the gentlest kiss to his forehead. “It was so good to see you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Yugyeom whispers, throat suddenly thick with emotion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This was fun,” Bambam says, twining pinkies with Yugyeom, and the touch is enough to alleviate the sudden ache in Yugyeom’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nearby, Jinyoung slings a comfortable arm around Jaebum’s waist, tucking his chin against a broad shoulder. “Need help cleaning up?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaebum hums, sways against Jinyoung with the sound of the wind in the trees, an old familiar tune. “I think I’ll be fine,” he decides and then nods to where Mark and Jackson are whispering to each other, still sprawled out on a mattress, both throwing the occasional conspiratorial glance his way. The sight makes something warm pulse in his chest. “I think I’ve got some volunteers already.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm, have fun with that,” Jinyoung says, playfully digging his chin into the muscle of Jaebum’s shoulder until he jolts forward. “I should get Youngjae home, I don’t want him driving.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grumbling, Jaebum rubs at the spot Jinyoung targeted, knowing from experience that it’s going to bruise. “Get home safe, demon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jaebummiiiiiiiie,” Jackson singsongs. Jinyoung has a feeling not much cleaning is going to get done at all, familiar with the way Jackson’s proverbial tail is wagging. He leaves them to it, going to bundle up Youngjae instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same time next week?” Youngjae asks, muzzy with sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same time next week,” Jinyoung promises.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bambam is thoughtful as he hands the car keys over to Yugyeom, knowing that Yugyeom’s going to want to drive around for a while before he’s ready to settle down to sleep – confirmed by the grateful look Yugyeom shoots him as they clamber into the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think...” he says, as they pull away from the cracked parking lot and its bleeding darkness. “I think I get what you mean now… about them being different.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Yugyeom says faintly, eyes glued to the road, but one hand fumbling over to take Bambam’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bambam squeezes gently, lets the night wash over him until he’s boneless. “We should come back when we can,” he decides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yugyeom’s fingers grip so tightly they almost hurt against Bambam’s knuckles, but Bambam understands this too and leaves him be. “I want that. I want to do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Behind them, the abandoned pool sits, with its memories and secrets. Yugyeom knows it will wait for them to return again. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>